iWolf
by HigeForever
Summary: Kachiri was raised by humans believing she was human herself. But a mysterious white wolf comes by and changes her life forever. Will Kachiri live forever being something she's not? Or will Kiba bring out the true her? OC/Kiba. T for safety :
1. iWolf?

**iWolf?**

A gun cocked behind me, I could smell the heavy lead of a 700 SPS rifle. For some reason I was standing on all fours. I swung my body around to see a bald man with a black sweater, black jeans, and combat boots. But his face was fuzzy and had no features.

"Die wolf!" he snarled.

Wolf? I'm not a wolf. Wolf's are extinct and have been for two hundred years! I looked down at my _paws_?!

I ran to a lake where my reflection showed a white wolf with a black tail, black back leg stockings (well my legs were black all the way up to my…knees?). I turned around and howled than I caught a glimpse of the man pull the trigger and _BAM_!

* * *

My eyes snapped open looking around my room. I lifted my hands. I was human again. Blankets were covering me and the plush pillow I loved was under my head. The wolf thing was just a nightmare.

A nightmare that had been going on every night I had lived.

I rested my head back in my pillow happily letting my eyes rest for a minute.

"KACHIRI GET UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!" I could hear my mom call from down stairs. So much for that break. I groaned and slipped my body out of the pillow rubbing the back of my head groggily. I walked into the bathroom and started fixing my skunk styled hair. The tattoo of a star that was imprinted between my thumb and index finger seemed more green then usual.

I had been born with the strangest hairdo ever. My bangs were thick and coal black while the rest of my mop of hair was snow white. I combed it down then slipped on my hat that I never took off outside of home.

The hat was awesome but people always attempted to take it off. It was black and white with a skull sewed on right over the beak of my hat.

I started to brush my fangish teeth. One of my fangs always stuck out of my mouth, I suspected it was something that my seventeen year old hormones messed with. My auburn eyes glared into the mirror, "I am not a wolf," I assured my self happily then ran down the stairs and to the kitchen ripping a bagel out of the microwave.

"Don't forget your backpack," I could hear moms voice behind me. I swung around giving my mom a nervous grin, my mouth full of slaughtered bagel.

"Shanks mom," I said between bites of my breakfast grabbing my backpack. My mom grabbed my arm and pointed to my body lifting an eyebrow. I looked down at it to see my short shorts and tiny tank top were still on. My pajamas were still on.

"Woops," I sighed and ran back up the stairs to slip on my brown tank top than over it, a blue tank top that just went above my belly button. Then I grabbed my moss green khaki capris and slipped them on as I ran back to the kitchen. Mom was standing there holding my backpack and half eaten bagel out.

"Bye mom!" I yelped out the door. Mom waved and I ran at top speed to the school. I was the fastest girl at school. A rumor went around at school that I could run faster than any car. "Bullshit," I would say to my friends when ever they brought it up.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I arrived at the steps of the school a hand grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the school soccer field. I looked up at the person to see my friend Riley. Her blonde hair was put in low pig tails and she wore her torn up skinny jeans with Ugg boots and a black Helly Hansen coat.

"Riley! What the hell are you doing?!" I snapped. I looked farther down the field to see a rather large white dog eatin off the remains of a dead possum. I frowned. "Aw. That poor guy must be so hungry," I whispered. I grabbed my bagel and started to walk toward it when I felt Riley pull me back. I yelped and the dog snapped his head up and his eyes grew wide at the sight of me. _He must see the bagel_, I thought.

"Kachiri stop! That dog just bit Franky!" Riley hissed. I shook my head and turned around, "Riley everybody knows Franky is the biggest bastard on the face of the Earth. I don't blame that dog!" I snapped. then yanked out of her grip and happily ran to the white dog.

He whimpered when I got to him but I held out the bagel and looked down at the possum. I sniffed for a second. "Hm. That DOES smell pretty good," I muttered. The possum suddenly seemed like a nice little gormet to me. Was I going crazy?

I placed the bagel down slowly and lowered my hand toward the carcus than took a small scrap of a lung out of the possum then placed it in my mouth. The white dog looked at me strangely and cocked his head to the side.

I chewed the possum chunk around in my mouth. It wasn't all that bad. Kinda good actually. Jeaze I was going crazy! The dog sniffed my hand than licked. _Geez, these humans really ruined your diet. Ah, I guess I'll let you have the possum but trust me, I'm not having any of that buggle_, The dog said softly. The dog! I yelped and jumped back.

"You're a dog! You can't talk!" I screamed. My fangs were digging into my lower lip making me bleed. Immediately I ran towards Riley trying to rack the dogs voice out of my head. When I got to her she saw my lip and immediately blamed the talking dog. "Kachiri I told you not to get near that thing!" she snapped. I rolled my eyes and suddenly, the bell rang. Me and Riley looked at eachother then ran like crazy people towards the school.

* * *

School went by extremely fast, probably because the whole time I was thinking of the talking dog. Constantly teachers had been snapping at me to pay attention. I would for a few minutes then drift back to the thought of the dog.

* * *

After school I ran straight out to the soccer field. The dog was gone but I swore I could...smell him. I followed the smell but then a car pulled up the road next to me and the window slid down to reveal good old Riley. I looked up at her strangely.

"Hey Kach. What the hell are you doing? Are you still trying to look for that dog?" she asked. My face fell and I nodded. "Well take a break and come shopping with me," Riley chirped. I sighed and hopped in the car next to her. When we arrived at the store I had a small conversation with my friend. Deciding to admit to Riley my craziness.

"Erm. Riley?"

"Yeah?" Riley asked, plucking a candy bar off of a shelf and placing it on the cash register table along with other things her mom had told her to buy.

"Do you believe...in talking dogs?" I asked. Riley looked at me with a lifted eyebrow then placed a hand on my shoulder and laughed her arse off. I glared daggers at my friend, my fangs plunging into my bottom lips. She looked up at me frowning.

"Oh, you were being...serious? No Kach. I don't believe in those damn fairy tales," Riley sighed. I nodded and decided to pay for her.

* * *

When we got out of the store Riley suggested we go to a thrift shop where she said a cute boy worked at. I never had had a thing for boys. Any boys to be honest. I sighed as I suggested we walked since the thrift shop was only five minutes away. As we walked I could smell smoke and beer behind me. I grabbed Riley's shoulder lightly and pushed her pace little faster towards the store.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Me and Riley looked at each other then behind us at a rather muscular looking guy with two other burly guys behind me. Riley screamed to the top of her lungs and tried to run but the Burly Guy 1 yanked her back by the arm. "I see you girls got money," he mumbled with a yellow toothed grin eyeing Riley' purse. "She doesn't have any money! So leave us alone!" I snarled, my fangs feeling like they were almost...growing.

"Aww, the skunk bitch is trying to stink up the fun,"he smirked then pushed me away and grabbed Riley, dragging her toward the alley way. I watched in horror as they beat her. Swinging a punch at her fragile face and ripping the purse out of her hands. One of the guys covered her mouth while the other two rummaged Riley's purse for some green.

That was my best friend that they were hurting. I watched as tears flowed down her cheeks and her eyes swelling up and turning a dep purple. Suddenly I knew I needed to do something. I could feel a low growl riple out of my stomach. I felt like ripping their throats out. None of those thugs were going to come out of that alley alive and I was going to make sure of it.

The rest of it was all a blur as I did uncontrollable moves.

I jumped from spot on the sidewalk and landed on one of the men that were going through Riley's purse. He looked up at me in horror as my nails dug into his flesh and I snapped my fangs onto his neck like there was no tommorow. His body went stiff then fell to the ground. I had killed somebody. I shook my head. He had deserved it! Then I looked at the other gold digger that was starting to run off.

"Oh no you don't" I growled and lunged for the guys throat only hearing a small yelp out of him. I swung sround to see the guy who had been covering Riley had a .35 caliber pistol pointed right at my head. Why did I suddenly feel so much shorter? Oh whatever, this guy needed to die. I started to lunge for him but all I could hear was a bang I could feel the lead of the bullet sink into my chest.

I had gotten shot. But if I didn't kill this guy he would kill Riley!

I staggered up onto my legs and bared my teeth. This guy wasn't getting away with what he had done! The wound was excrutiating, but seeing Riley all crippled was even more painful. I growled then jumped maybe a few feet up in the air and landed straight on the guy digging my teeth into his neck.

My work here was done.

* * *

I panted heavily and looked at the three dead men surrounding me.

"A WOLF!" Riley screamed. I looked around. "Wolf?! Where?!" I yelped.

She looked at me with pure horror and ran to her car. Was she leaving me? If there really was a wolf then why would she leave her friend, who had just saved her ass, for some extinct animal to eat up?! I panicked and looked around at the dead men but didn't see any wolf.

My mouth tasted of fresh blood. It was almost...tasty. I looked down at my chest getting ready to take out the bullet when suddenly I realized my chest was snow white and...furry. Like a dog almost. I ran to a puddle suddenly realizing I was on all fours. Looking at me in my reflection was not Kachiri. It was a white wolf with a black belly, black tail, and it's back legs had black stockings (black up to the...knees?).

The wolf's eyes were blood shot and and her mouth revealed blood soaked fangs. I gasped and waved a paw over the puddle. A paw!

I started feeling a little woozy as I started to teeter around the alley leaning against the wall panting hectically hoping some how to wake up from this noghtmare. The bullet in my chest started to spread the pain throughout my body and black splotches filled my vision. And soon enough, a black curtain was over them.

* * *

I could feel water trickle on my lips.

Nice. Fresh. Water.

But then it went to my urgula (or whatever its called) and my gag reflex reacted by pretty much choking on it.

I swung my body up from the cold cement ground and my eyes flickered around the place trying take in my surroundings. It honestly stunk. And I realized why. Next to me a river was flowing and pipes were dumping poop water into it. I was in a sewer.

"Wow. Now I haven't seen a wolf kill like that for a while," a voice said. I looked up at a boy, about the same age as me hold a bottle of water. His face was relaxed. The boy seemed pretty clean cut for somebody living in a sewer. His hair was black and shaggy and he had midnight blue eyes that had a large amount of life in them. He had a hoody over a white tank top and jeans and black Converse. His scent was amazingly familiar. The same as the dog at the school soccer field. The one that had tlked.

"Who are you!? What are you!?" I screamed.

"Kiba. My name's Kiba. I'm a wolf. Like you."

**A/N: I don't own Wolf's Rain. I only own Kachiri. To see a picture I drew of her wolf form (And it's not half bad) go to this: .com/albums/zz287/idraw123/102_ and to see her human form (which is also not half bad) go to this: .com/albums/zz287/idraw123/102_. Review please!**


	2. Preperations

My jaw dropped to the ground. This Kiba guy was playin with my mind!

"Ha! Listen up...er...Kiba! I am not a wolf! Wolf's are extinct and have been for two hundred years! So this crap you're saying about me and you being wolfs? NOT TRUE!" I snapped. Kiba frowned but then grinned evilly and soon enough, a white wolf was standing in front of me.

The big dog that had talked to me on the soccer field. Uh oh. A twist went in my stomach as yesterdays memories came back. The thugs, Riley, me killing them. Ripping out their throats...then Riley calling me a wolf and just ditching me after I had saved her life. As I thought about it the twist in my stomach went wild. I howled then looked down at me body and gasped.

I looked up at Kiba and he shook his head, "Don't howl. Not here," he said. I looked like that black and white wolf that had killed the three thugs. I had been that wolf. I was that wolf. I, Kachiri was a freaking wolf, something believed to be extinct for over two hundred years!

* * *

Kiba and I walked throught the streets looking for some where to eat for I was starving.

"I can't believe you didn't know you're a wolf. Thought your own kind was extinct. Did these humans brain wash you?" Kiba sighed. I frowned. My mom had adopted me. I had known that for a long time but never suspected her to keep a secret from me. I would've rather been raised like a pet knowing what I was rather than a human being which was completely the opposite!

"Kiba. I was raised like a human. I was treated like a human. I think and talk like a human but you come around and soon enough I find out I'm some oversized dog! Now my life will never be the same!" I snapped. Kiba looked at me and frowned. His eyes twinkled in the light and I wondered what was up.

"This is what I'm talking about. You have the looks of a wolf but I think I might as well help you become one. Damn the person who raised you like this," Kiba whispered. I frowned. My mom was not a bad person. Just trying to protect me. I didn't like how Kiba was talking about her.

Then I realized he hadn't even asked my name. I wondered if Kiba already knew. "My name is Kachiri and I will not damn my mom for how she raised me. So don't talk about her like that," I warned. Kiba nodded and looked up at a bird resting on power line. He looked both directions. Nobody was around. What was Kiba's deal?

I gasped as he jumped at least twelve feet in the air and grabbed the bird in his hand. He came back down with the crow dead in his mouth. Kiba grinned a toothy grin and pointed up to another crow that was flying into a tipped over garbage can.

"What? You want me to kill it?" I asked, taking a step back. Kiba rolled his eyes and nodded, then lightly pushed me towards the unsuspecting bird. I frowned but crouched down on all fours and then pounced right on the crow clamping my fangs into his neck listening to it's bones crunch. I winced at the sound but realized the meat didn't taste half bad. Kiba frowned and looked down seeming suddenly very sad.

"What's wrong?" I said. Kiba let one corner of his lips lift a little and said, "Oh nothing. Just your hunting ways remind me alot of my friend Hige." Why did Kiba seem so sad about that? I didn't get it. I looked at those twinkling blue eyes look up at the sky and swore a tear was forming at the corner of his eye.

"K-Kiba? Are you alright?" I asked. Kiba frowned then ran toward an old sewer pipe sticking out an alley wall. I followed and watched as he formed into his wolf form. I formed into mine and looked at him. "Just please leave me alone. Wait for me back at the dumpster," Kiba snarled. "Kiba-" I whispered.

"JUST GO!" Kiba barked angrily. I took a step back and tumbled out the pipe. I looked down at a crow that cocked his head at me. "Are you done with your meal for today?" he asked. I nodded not caring if some dumb ass bird had just talked to me. I looked down at the dead crow that laid at my feet. I started to eat it. Everything. The beak, wings, and even bones. I knew my stomach would put revenge on me later but I could've cared less!

* * *

About five minutes later Kiba came out seeming a little better. I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him for I had juste realized Kiba's human form was a little taller than me.

"You better now?" I asked. Kiba nodded looking down at my feet. "What was wrong?" I said.

Kiba looked me hard in the eyes, "About a month ago I was on my way to Paradise with my pack. Hige, Toboe, Tsume and me. Along with a half breed called Blue, three humans...and a flower maiden known as Cheza. A noble called Darcia killed them off because they were trying to protect me. I only survived because I was protected by the flower. If I hadn't I would be in Paradise with my friends. With Cheza," Kiba whispered. Nobles? Flower maidens? I thought those things were fantasies. But then again I had thought wolfs were extinct, but I was one myself!

"I-I'm so sorry Kiba," I stuttered. Kiba nodded then grabbed my hand and started jumping onto a buildings roof top. I screamed to the top of my lungs but he put a finger to my lips then said, "Jump to that building. I need to train you. And then maybe..." he trailed off. I cocked my head to the side feeling a little confused. Immediately Kiba pushed me off the building, I didn't scream I rushed over to a window sill and clung. Then turned my head toward a the roof of the building a cross.

I couldn't jump over there! But Kiba could. If Kiba could then I would die trying to be what I was! A wolf. I wasn't afraid of dying. I crouched, the balls of my feet on the side of the building. Then I sprung off all the way and felt like I was flying but I crashed, flat on my face on the pavement of the building's roof. I heard some one land next to me, but on his feet. I looked up at Kiba, my face scarred up. He grinned and held out a hand. I grabbed it and pulled my self up but pushed him down.

"Don't EVER do that to me again! You hear me!" I snapped. Kiba chuckled and got up and said, "Wolf's can survive lots of trauma. You're scratches will close up soon. Just like your bullet wound," I shook my head. Then I remembered I had gotten shot! I looked down at my chest. My shirt was bloody but there was only a small scar where I had gotten shot. I gasped and looked up at Kiba who had a mellow grin smacked on his face.

"You'll get used to it," he smirked. I frowned then jumped on top of a green house and sighed as I looked up at the clouds.

Kiba jumped up next to me. "There's a better place for me to train you. I spotted it a while ago," he whispered. I nodded, then Kiba grabbed my arm and jumped from building to building then on the ground and ran into the direction of some run down amusement park.

* * *

I panted heavily taking a quick rest on the roller coaster car while Kiba was timing me on how fast I could jump from ride to ride. The wind blew against my fur and grazed over my eyes interuppting my search for the next ride. I snarled and lunged into the air not even sure where I was going. The fur cleared off my eyes and I could see where I was landing.

My face smacked against the hard cement of a dried up _River Explosion _ride. I groaned as I lifted my face and shook my head. I had been training a month with Kiba and still didn't know the amusement park by heart. Kiba had told me it was good because we weren't going to stay there forever. We became fast friends. Closer then Riley and me had ever been.

I could sense Kiba coming, then heard his paws press against the cement next to me. I stood up and glared at the leuk white wolf. "Now that hurt! And I don't care how much resistance a wolf's body has!" I snarled. Kiba chuckled and sighed.

"I guess we can be done training for today. But tommorow will be even worse," he warned.

* * *

In that old amusement park there was a mini golf course where me and Kiba slept. It had the perfect view of the moon and the fake grass was the best cushion either of us could find. It was different then the plush matress of my bed but for some reason it almost felt...better to sleep on something hard and cold outside rather then a warm room with blankets.

I felt relieved that the training was over but I knew Kiba was going to make the training tommorow even more brutal. Kiba had said that he had gone without eating for a month and wanted me to learn to get used to it too. Never in my life had I gone a day without eating due to having the human lifestyle and being treated so human.

Kiba was preparing me for a trip. That was all I knew. But a trip to where? Every time I brang it up he would either tell me that I needed to finish training or he had to go to the bathroom. It pissed me off but I survived. I rolled on my side and looked at Kiba, "Why won't you tell me where were going after this? We've been here for a month and I don't even know what I'm training for. What I'm up to!" I snapped. Kiba looked at me with his bright yellow wolf eyes.

"Have you ever heard of Paradise?" I shook my head.

He grinned and looked up at the sky. "What is this Paradise?" I asked. Kiba turned his head at me looking amazingly shocked. His eyes gave me an "Are you kidding me?" look. I shook my head and looked at my furry friend. "Nobody ever told me about these wolf myths-" Kiba's eyes narrowed, "I mean stories-" daggers at me, "I mean background! No one has ever told me about the wolf background," I sighed. Kiba nodded. He didn't like it when I talked about stuff like flower maidens and nobles and even wolfs, as myths. That was what I was raised to believe and I was still trying to get used to the fact that all those things were real.

Kiba let out a huff then said, "Paradise is a world where wolfs rule. Wolfs are the only ones that can find it,"

"Because we created it. And have amazing tracking skills. Am I right?" I interuppted. Kiba grinned and nodded. "You learn fast," I looked down and sighed, "Instincts I guess."

Kiba looked at me and nodded then curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Did he want to go to Paradise? A different dimension. A different world. But how could we get there if it was a different world?


	3. Caught

Standing on patrol at the top of some old ferris wheel, I looked out at the sky. Kiba had said that he was still suspicious of the place even though it was a run down amusement park that looked like it hadn't been touched for twenty years or more.

It was sunset outside and Kiba was trying to keep me awake and hadn't let me have a touch of meat fo three days. My stomach toyed with me and kept growling like a Wyoming tornado was going on in it. I looked down at Kiba and panted heavily like I had just run on a treadmill for days. It honestly felt like it, not having the meat. Kiba never ate in front of me because if I didn't eat on our journey, then that meant there was no food otherwise we would have to keep what we could.

I thought it wouldn't be hard. After seeing cheer leaders at school skip food a whole bunch just to show off their rib cage, I thought it wouldn't be hard, but it was torcherous. Kiba jumped up next to me on the ferris wheel. I yelped in shock and tumbled off landing face first into the ground below. I moaned as I stood up and shook the pain off. Then a rat walked in front of me, probably scavenging for food.

My taste buds went wild and I slowly crouched down and eyed the little rodent. Then Kiba landed next to me and glared down at me. I looked up at my friend and whimpered, "Please?" Kiba rolled his eyes, then nodded. I pounced on the rat, treating him like he was a deer. Ignoring the mercy squeals, I plunged my teeth into the rat, but then a bone went down my throat and I had to choke it out pretty much.

Kiba chuckled and looked down at the little skeleton that laid in frot of us in only minutes.

"You're as klutzy as a puppy and hunt like you haven't eaten for days," Kiba teased. I lowered my head and glared at Kiba. My lips curled back to reveal my fangs and a low snarl ripped out of my stomach, "You know how to push it!" I snapped, then pounced right on Kiba and nearly bit his neck but he clamped his jaw on my leg indicating that I was weak and would not win this fight. I stood back and my ears pinned back. As I limped away a string of curses escaped my mouth through a snarl.

* * *

My head rested on my paws as I was finally getting true rest after three days of no eating and sleeping and constant training. Kiba told me that the road to Paradise was going to be rough. He had finally admitted where we were going but seemed pissed about it.

As I slept I had a dream where I saw mom. We were hanging out at some old park near mom's house and it was kind of stormy but niether of us cared. I looked human and was pretty happy. And then I watched as a bald man in a black combat suit stomped out of the shadows with a rifle and instead of pointing it to me like the usual dreams he pointed it to my mom. She sat there crelessly like the man was invisible! I tried to warn her but my voice was mute and the man had one feature I suddenly realized. A mouth. One with disgusting, grimy, yellow teeth.

His chunky lips were grinning ear to ear. I gasped but it was mute. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the man pressed the trigger. The explosion was somehow very loud and freaked the hell out of me. I fell back and watched as the bullet slowly reached my completely oblivious mom.

But as it was centimeters away I immediately woke my self up not even wanting to see such a horrible thing.

My eyes snapped open. I was back at the amusement park and never thought I would be so happy to be at the place. But it felt rather soft under my chin. The fur was much thicker than my two strong, but slightly smaller paws. I rolled my eyes down to see a big patch of white fur. Down the fur there were white ears. I was using Kiba as a pillow! Oh my god!, I thought. How had I gotten in this position?

I lifted my head, shook it, and grunted. One of Kiba's ears twitched for a second, then he winced, and I watched as his eyes snapped open widely. "CHEZA!" he screamed. I lifted an eyebrow. He had told me who Cheza was. But I couldn't quite remember.

"Kiba! Cheza IS NOT here! Chill," I snapped, not sure if I was comforting the wolf or not. Kiba gave me a scary/crazed look. "Cheza's gone," Kiba whimpered, forming into his human form and leaning against an old wind mill putt hole. I also formed into my human form and walked carefulley over to Kiba, making sure to seem a little more comforting. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well, Kiba. We'll see Cheza soon. Once we get to Paradise," I whispered. Kiba looked up at me. There was no tears on his face, just a really sad frown.

"You're right I guess. But Cheza was the key to Paradise. We will not find Paradise without her," Kiba muttered. I nodded and sighed. I turned and looked at Kiba, "Cheza WAS the key to Paradise. But now it's you Kiba. I just have a feeling in my gut...it's you," I said, my voice fading into a whisper into the end. Kiba looked down at me and grinned. Not a toothy ultra happy grin. Just a simple, calm grin. A Kiba grin I guess you could call it.

I sighed and patted his knee then stood up, "Well if were headed to Paradise we should o hunt real quick and then you lead the way!" I said with a wide grin. Kiba looked at me, his famous grin still on his face. Rolling my eyes I grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him toward a run down carousel. I knew that was where the deer hung out for some reason. I wondered if they confused the horses for their own. Oh whatever.

I spotted a deer grazing on the other end of the carousel. Forming into my wolf form getting ready to pounce, I thought of how I had done most of the hunting! I turned around and looked Kiba hard in the eye, "Your turn bub."

* * *

Licking the last of the meat off of a rib bone I sat cross legged across from Kiba. He stared into space like usual, I lied down trying to find constelations in the stars. My mom had always told me her favirite one was one she once spotted of a howling wolf. "Why mommy?" I had asked when I was like, four years old, then she would change the subject. Now I had a feeling I knew why. Because the kid she adopted was one of these flesh eating creatures.

I mean did I not just prove my point about the whole eating deer thing. So I 'm not saying it's bad being a wolf and all. I guess...it's just different. Anyways, as I lied down looking for my mom's "favorite" constelation, Kiba was spacing out, probably thinking about his last pack. Now only me and Kiba were a pack. The rest of Kiba's guys were probably just playing around in lucious green grass and eating as much der as they wanted while me and Kiba had to try finding this Paradise place the hard way. Oh well...

Me and Kiba snapped our heads up to the sound of a door opening. A car door.

"You said you spotted the dogs here?"

"Uh...yessir!"

Oh my god! That sounded like Riley! What the hell was Riley doing. Telling who ever, where me and Kiba were. I watched as a flash light beam went through all the bushes that surrounded the amusement park that I had thought of as a sanctuary for barely over a month. I picked up a leg bone from the deer skeleton ready to fight. An hand wrapped around my arm tugged me into the inside of a roller coaster car.

My fangs went to full size and I swung around ready to rip the persons throat out only to see Kiba, "Oh. Sorry," I whispered. He put a finger to my lips, then pointed to what looked like a pretty higly armed cop with...RILEY?!

She still had a black eye from the thugs and walked with a small limp, but I suspected my human friend would soon get over it. Maybe. The flash light beam swung over me and Kiba but our shadows lost vibility from it by an inch.

I took a deep breath, then eyed Riley as she whined to the cop that she swore she had seen me. And another guy, I suspected she meant Kiba.

Then, the worst possible thing happened, Riley turned her head for a second and saw a small glimpse of me. "SHOOT HER! I SAW HER!" Riley pretty much screamed. I gasped and ducked behind the car. "Nice going," Kiba muttered then we ran off to the carousel where a bunch of deer scurried away already seeing what we had done to their friend. I gulped as the police pulled out a 9 mm. and aimed it right at me!

"Oh shit," I muttered ducking next to Kiba as a bullet flew over my head just barely missing me. I stood up to run for a second and a bullet hit my arm. I yelped in pain as the hot lead soaked in my skin. Wincing, I took in the pain and ran to Kiba. We jumped over the fence and the minute we got out, all I could see for miles beyond was a wasteland. Kiba jolted forward with agony on his face. "Kiba!" I panicked. I helped him up and as I did I felt something warm and sticky on his back. Blood.

Kiba had been shot. I felt for the bullet, then yanked it out. Kiba winced but the two of us ran off as fast as we could. Kiba was getting crippled at the completely wrong time!

* * *

What was I going to do?! I didn't want to hurt the police officer or Riley. I turned around to see the cop have his gun lifted and ready to shoot again. Riley was net to him screaming that I was a wolf. Pushing Kiba out of the cops target, I jumped up into the air, then landed right on the cop and bit the pistol out of his hand. I flung it a few feet away and dug my nails into his arm. Then I turned around to look at Riley.

"Why?" I whispered. Riley looked down and shook her head. "What happened to you Kachiri? Why are you like this all of a sudden? Where's Kachiri?" she whispered. I opened my mouth to say something "Rile-"

"KACHIRI! Hurry! Come on!" Kiba screamed. I gave Riley a frown, then ran off to my injured friend.

* * *

We walked for hours. I tried to make Kiba stop but he simply limped on. Then suddenly, an idea popped in my head of how to stop Kiba. As the two of us limped together, I yawned. Kiba gave me a quick look but then...limped on. Then I plopped down my ass but Kiba walked on. I knew if I fell asleep I would never catch up to Kiba but I really was getting tired. Finally I decided I would test me and Kiba's friendship then sprawled across the ground and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, Kiba was sleeping right next to me. I noticed that the bullet wound on his back had healed and my arm once again just had a simple scar. Kiba on the other hand looked untouched. I wondered how?

My tounge was dry and I decided to go look for a stray bird or squirell. There was nothing but a puddle with worms in it. Worms would attract birds, so I decided to wait behind a tree for a bird to come. Soon enough one DID come , but this bird was freaky. An owl, but his eyes were wide and he looked at me.

"Famished you are? Weak will you be?"


	4. A Whole Pack in One

The owl wasn't something eatable. So I left him and hunted for a squirrel. The words of the owl scared the hell out of me. _Famished you are? Weak will you be?_, I knew that he really didn't mean to ask it. I knew he was warning me or something like that. Had to be!

When I got back to Kiba, he was looking at me and seemed the slightest bit pissed. Had I done something wrong? But then I realized Kiba wasn't looking at me, there was a car speeding over to us. He just stood there, like he knew what he was doing. Kiba formed into his human illusion and I formed into mine. I realized Kiba was still not moving.

"Kiba!" I screamed, then ran to him and pushed him out of the way of the speeding car. We had missed getting hit by centimeters!

I panted heavily then looked down at Kiba. "What the hell were you thinking?!" I snapped. Kiba looked up at me with an eyebrow lifted, "You're lying on my blatter," he grunted. I bit my lip,  
"Sorry," I said, then got off. Suddenly, I felt a something cold and metal press to the back of my head, then my hat was torn off my head. I turned around, "Hey!" I snapped, trying to take the hat from what seemed to be a soldier, he had black uniform and red sunglasses.

Then I looked closely at the sunglasses and saw my reflection, but instead of it being my human illusion, it was my natural form. My wolf form. This guy could see me! Kiba grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the side. "You're coming with me!" I turned around to see another soldier who was dressed identically to number one. My eyes widened as cuffs were strapped onto my wrists, but they had no chain. I jolted back and cursed every cuss word in the book at that guy, but he pressed a gun to the back of my head and pushed me into the back of now what I could see, the military vehicle that had nearly run me and Kiba over!

I elbowed the soldier in the stomach as hard as I could as he tried to lock my arms down. The sound of ribs breaking erupted into my ears. I turned around on my heels to see Kiba pressing the soldier down on the ground and snarling. He was in wolf form.

When I tried to seperate my arms though, well I couldn't. Something grabbed my arm then threw me into the back of the military truck. Kiba was next then we looked at eachother.

"What's this all about?" I hissed, suddenly my cuffs linked right to two chains that were dangling from the wall. For some reason the soldiers hadn't put any on Kiba.

"I recognize these soldiers. They're Jagara's troops. In case you're wondering, they didn't hand cuff me because it will cut the circulation on my wrists. They want to save my blood," Kiba sighed. I lifted an eyebrow, "Saving...your...blood?" I whispered. This Jagara lady sounded like a vampire. Were those things real too?!

"Key to opening Paradise. I'm only coming because she needs to officially die. I guess Darcia didn't stab her enough," Kiba was whispering the last sentence. I didn't ask who Darcia was because immediately I got too busy into biting the chains my cuffs linked too. They were off in minutes. Grinning happily, rotating my finally free hands but the cuffs were still on and dangling was still a part of the chains.

Frowning, I tried to chew the cuffs but it was no use the metal on them was much stronger then the chains. Then I remembered how Kiba could chew through almost anything, I looked up innocently at Kiba, "Could you get the cuffs off?" I whimpered. Kiba nodded with no hesitation then clamped his teeth to the cuff bands.

He grunted and chewed then rose back up and shook his head. "The metal's wierd. Almost indestructable. Sorry," Kiba muttered looking down. I shrugged, "Indestructable, eh? Might come to use," I mumbled with a sly grin curling at my lips.

* * *

Playing with the chains on my cuffs I started thinking of what to do on the drive. It had been nearly eight hours sense me and Kiba had been captured. Kiba was laying down on the floor of the truck like he was stargazing. Then something occured to me, "Kiba, what was your old pack like?" I asked, resting my chin in my hands.

Kiba rolled over and looked me in the eye, "Different personalities. You're sort of like all of them in one person, but a little more feminime, " Kiba chuckled. I cocked my head to the side, "How?" I whispered. He looked me in the eye, "You have the hunger of Hige-" my stomach growled, "-clumsy like Toboe and the attitude of Tsume," Kiba sighed. Lifting an eyebrow I looked at Kiba like he was speaking a foriegn language.

"What was Tsume's attitude like? And how clumsy was this Toboe? And was Hige a fatty?" my stomach growled again. Kiba smiled, warmly, a Kiba smile. "Tsume was a grump, but always had your back. And Toboe was clutzy, but if you pushed it, he was a good fighter. Hige was on the bigger side, but not fat," he replied.

I punched Kiba playfully on the shoulder, "I'm not a grump, and I'm not on the fat side," I chuckled with a wide smile that was too strong to put back. "I liked my pack. I wish they were here," Kiba sighed. "We will soon. Cause we're gonna get to Paradise the right way!" I snapped, placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

Suddenly, back of the doors swung open, "Hey! She got out of the cuffs! Get her!" One of the soldiers snapped, I looked over his shoulder, to see maybe over fifty soldiers. Forming into my natural wolf form, I jumped right at the soldier and I was about to clamp my jaws to his throat, he aimed a gun at me and pulled the trigger, but instead of bullets coming out, horrible sound waves struck me and I was knocked out.

* * *

Like looking through cracks you can say. My eyes were barely open as a bar went straight through my vision. I stood up to see the cuffs still on my wrists and the chains still dangling off of them. My eyes opened a little wider to see that I was behind bars. I felt like one of those puppies you'd pity on the pound commercials. Except instead of knowing somebody was going to free me I knew that somebody was going to kill me.

I started to back up from the bars against a wall behind, then rammed my body against the bars about twenty times at least. Nothing happened, except for the rattling of the bars that imprisoned me. Backing up to try again, a voice interuppted my process.

"You're only gonna develop bruises. I tried for three hours and nothing happened. I promise the same result will happen for you," I swung my head up to see a tall, African-American, man with a black hair that was formed into a buzz cut. "Uh...and who are you?" I replied dumbly. The guy was some what good looking with copper eyes that twinkled in the light.

"I'm Zeinzu. And you? The guards only told me you were a bitch," the guy replied. My eyebrows crinckled at the last sentence but I managed to keep my cool. "Kachiri. And I'm not a bitch. Technically then I would be a dog. And do I look like one?" I snapped, thinking of my wolf form. Zeinzu grinned and shook his head.

"The guards here are big bastards. Some day they'll get their revenge, but mainly Jagara," he muttered. I wanted to tear my hair out not knowing who this Jagara lady was! "Jagara who? Who is this 'Jagara'?" I asked through gritted teeth. Zeinzu glared down at the ground.

"Jagara's a horrible excuse for a noble. She killed my pack. And has killed many other wolfs. I don't know why, but I do know she will get revenge someday for the treacherous things shes done. Darcia almost killed her but I guess she survived with intense care," Zeinzu whispered. I looked at him more carefully suddenly noticing his wolf form. Never such a beautiful wolf had I seen, Zeinzu was black with a his bottom jaw to his belly to his tail was a rich chocolate brown.

My eyes widened to the size of plates and my jaw dropped to the ground. "You-you. Uh..." I said rather dumbly. "What?" Zeinzu asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You're kinda good looking," I stuttered, my face not changing its look.

Zeinzu chuckled, "You're not so bad yourself," he smirked. I looked down at my wolf form. Beauty could never beat Zeinzu's, that was for sure. My color was not a perfect pattern. Only two of my back legs were black and my front legs were snow white. Then something came to my mind. Kiba.

Where was Kiba? I looked up at Zeinzu, "Did they ever bring in a pure white wolf?" I asked quietly. Zeinzu looked up at me and shook his head. "White wolf's are pure. For some reason they are protected by the flower. Racist," Zeinzu smirked. But a smile was at his lips, so I knew he was kiddin about the racist thing. My eyes went wide, "Kiba's protected," I whispered in utter shock.

"My friend...Kiba. He's protected by the flower. That's why Jagara got us! For Kiba! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I nearly yelped at the last sentence. Zeinzu gasped, his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. "White wolf? Your friend? Jagara's getting what she wants! I will not tolerate this!" Zeinzu snarled, the slammed his body against the bars.

A gasp escaped my mouth as the muscular wolf dented the bars! Soon enough the bars looked like the couldn't even hold a mouse. Zeinzu slid through the stretched bars with grace and ease. Zeinzu quickly did the same thing to my jail and soon enough I escaped the bars clumsily. Probably just like Toboe.

Zeinzu and I formed into our human illusions then sprinted out the door as fast as we could. When we got to the hall I could hear two guards come. Immediately grabbed Zeinzu by the wrist and jumped up o a large metal cylinder that was strung to the ceilin. Zeinzu opened his mouth to protest, but I clamped my hand over his mouth and pointed to two guards walking under me and Zeinzu.

A shiver went up spine at the thought of those sound waves that had some how effected me. Were they doing worse things to Kiba?

"This time the wolf's pack is dead so no delays. Darcia's dead too, so now we can open Paradise for sure. The only wolf with the white one was some weak bitch," one of the guards whispered, like a teenage girl talking gossip with her friends in the back of the class room.

A low snarl rippled from my throat, I wondered if Tsume would make the same reaction? But Zeinzu placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. As soon as the guards passed by I jumped down from the cylinder and looked around.

"We should follow the guards," I whispered.


	5. Full Moon

"Whoa." Zeinzu and I said in unison as we looked up at the door that was probably the same height of the dome that surrounded Jagara's city. What was in here that the guards wanted? Probably a lot.

I looked at a bright light shoot out of the cracks in the large metal door. Zeinzu opened the door to reveal a disgusting site. A gasp escaped my mouth like a puff of smoke. Kiba was in the middle of a glowing white circle that had tiny patterns of stars and swirled lines. In front of him stood a woman in bronze armor, covering her entire body, and her hair was long and neon green. The woman's eyes were a strong lavender purple, but anger crazed inside them.

"Jagara," Zeinzu hissed under his breath. Kiba was in wolf form and looked like he was trying push a brick wall off of himself. With out thought, I ran over to Kiba to help but all of a sudden, another glowing circle surrounded me! Suddenly, I could feel the energy flowing out of my body and I tried as hard as I could to keep it in. A grunt escpaed my mouth as I tried to walk out of the circle but it was like trying to walk with a ton of metal on my back!

My eyes rolled up to the green haired lady who was probably Jagara, who now had an arm thrust in my direction.

"You wolf's have amazing power but do not know how to use it. I'm guessing you already know why I have your little white friend?" Jagara chuckled evilly. I nodded then fell down, only keeping my eyes half open waiting for Jagara to think I was dead. It worked, the circle was gone, but I didn't move quite yet. My paws pressed to the ground until I could feel the vibrations of the ground. I could sense every movement.

A heavy vibration was made but went farther. Most likely Jagara. Immediately I got up, then lunged straight for Jagara, my teeth plunging into her stomach, but not hard enough to kill her. Jagara's body swung around and slashed my cheek with a ridiculously long sword. As I stumbled down, Jagara snarled something in anger, "You foolish wolf. Stay out of my buisness!"

Suddenly, Zeinzu lunged at her from behind me and clamped his jaws on Jagara's neck. She lost focus on the glowing circle that surrounded Kiba, who stood up, then began to help Zeinzu in the slaughter of Jagara.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bullet plunged right into Zeinzu's back.

"Zeinzu!" I screamed, running to my friend, but then I turned my head for a second, only to see Jagara scratch Kiba's stomach with her sword. I knew that she was going to do worse things to my friend soon. But then I turned back around to see a soldier run up to Zeinzu and started to hit the wolf right in the head multiple times with his gun. Kiba would have to wait.

Immediately, I ran up to the soldier and clamped my jaws onto his neck. He wasn't dead, thid guy had extra armor. Suddenly, I remembered the shackles that were still around my wrists. I formed into my human form and started to beat the soldier against my wrist multiple times. A bullet went into my stomach. My body froze and I fell down, but then I could hear Zeinzu groan in pain and Kiba snarl and get slammed against walls, and the soldier started to cackle.

The walls started to blur around me as the blood spreading on my stomach started to drip on the ground, finally I started to get up, Zeinzu's groaning stopped, and so did the soldier's cackling. Only thing left was the snarls ripping out of Kiba's stomach.

I took slow steps toward the soldier, my hand pressing against my wound and the broken chains swaying from my indestructable cuffs. The soldier started to frown as blood dripped out of his mouth. Immediately, I went in my wolf form and clamped jaws on his neck for the final strike. He was dead.

Zeinzu looked at me in shock, then grunted as the blood on his back spread. The thought of helping him came to me.

"Help the white wolf!" Zeinzu roared. I nodded and ran over to Jagara only to get missed by the swing of a sword by inches. "Dammit! Just die already!" I snapped at Jagara. She smiled, then stomped her metal armor boot against my chest and pressed the tip of her sword blade to my forehead, a drop of blood flowed down my face, but I knew she was going to push it down further and the weight of the metal boot was too strong for me.

Suddenly, Kiba jumped up, covered in scars, and clamped his jaws tightly onto Jagara's neck. She fell on her side, blood flowing out her mouth and out the little holes that Kiba had made on her neck.

My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the sight. All of a sudden, I remembered Zeinzu!

Immediately, I swung around and ran over to an injured Zeinzu, his back was bleeding horribly and I could see a stab mark on his stomach, I suspected it had been from Jagara. I yanked the bullet out of his back then pressed my hands on both injuries to compress the blood.

Zeinzu took heavy breaths and looked at me with a grin, then held out a hand to someone behind me, I turned around to see Kiba.

"First time I've seen a white wolf. And I haven't seen brave wolf's since my pack was killed," Kiba took Zeinzu's hand, shook it, then let go.

"Okay Zeinzu. We've gotta get you outta here," I smirked. Zeinzu coughed up blood onto his sweater. Lifting my blood stained hands, a relization came into me. Zeinzu wouldn't make it. No matter what.

"I don't think that's going to happen Kachiri," Zeinzu weezed. A tear flowed down my cheek. The sound of soldier's running foot steps vibrated in my ears. Zeinzu placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back, "You need to go! GO!" Zeinzu snapped, then as me and Kiba started to run, I could hear Zeinzu whisper his last words, "I'll meet you in Paradise."

The soldiers started to chas me and Kiba. I stumbled, of course. My body started to tire quicker then usual. Kiba stopped and looked back at me.

"GO!" I snapped.

Kiba shook his head and grabbed me around the waist and pretty much swept me off my feet, then we ran out of the castle.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked as soon as we were out of Jagara's castle. My eyes grew wide.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I JUST WATCHED AN INNOCENT WOLF DIE! I AM _NOT_ OK!" I roared. But I wasn't done.

"I ALSO JUST GOT SHOT!" I added. Kiba sighed then pushed to the ground on my back and yanked the bullet out of my stomach. I winced but held back a cry, the soldiers were still close by.

Kiba placed the blood covered bullet next to my face, then put one finger up indicating for me to wait. Five minutes passed, then he was back with pure green leaves.

"Toboe once showed these to me. They heal wounds," Kiba said, placing the leaves on my stomach where I had gotten shot. "Wait, I thought you said bullt wounds heal fast on wolf's. Why didn't Zeinzu survive? And why do you want to heal me if the wound will heal it's self?" I asked. Kiba frowned.

"Zeinzu got more then a bullet in his back. He also got stabbed, and I'm suspecting he was abused in Jagara's prison," Kiba admitted. My head smacked onto the ground and I let out a long sigh.

"Zeinzu's in Paradise? Right?" I asked. Kiba grinned, then nodded, "Of course," he whispered.

My eyes shifted into his. "Full moon tonight," I said with a small grin. Kiba nodded and laid down next to me. We went into wolf form then ran deep into a forest. We ran and ran until it seemed to far for the soldiers. Then the two of us howled as we sat in a pool of moon light.

We howled in mourning for Zeinzu. We howled in excitement of the full moon. And howled in the victory of Jagara's death. But then, the sound of a twig snapping erupted in my ear behind me.

Kiba and I swung around to the view of several highly armed soldiers giving us the stink eye.

We went into human form, then Kiba pushed me behind him. "Your noble is dead. What do you want now?" Kiba snarled. A soldier cocked his gun then shot Kiba right into his heart. I screamed, but then realized Kiba was still holding his ground. Immediately, I grabbed Kiba and ran. There were too many soldiers for us to fight off. The only solution now was to run.

Kiba and I stood behind a tree, pressed to eachother to seem as slim as possible behind the trunk of the tree. When all the soldiers passed by, me and Kiba seperated in relief.

"Thank you," I whispered. Kiba looked at me and lifted an eyebrow, "For protecting me from the bullet," I added, looking down at my toes. Kiba nodded and we sat next to eachother, trying to catch our breath.

My bullet wound was healed and now it was my turn to help Kiba. I pushed him down on his back and yanked the bullet out of his chest. Kiba grunted but showed no emotion in his face. Immediately, I pressed my hand against the wound.

"They got you pretty damn good," I smirked.

"And something tells me you enjoy that," Kiba snorted. My left eyebrow lifted, "What makes you think that?" I asked, putting more weight onto the wound, "Because then you get to lay your hands on me," he replied.

A chuckle escaped my mouth. Kiba wrapped his fingers around my neck then rolled me over so that this time he was on top. We just sat there, gazing into eachother's eyes. Not much to say, then Kiba rolled off and laid down next to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked, a little bit amazed. Kiba shrugged, "Just wanted to see how you would react."

My eyes shifted from Kiba to the full moon and the millions of twinkling stars. A shape appeared. It wasn't mom's favorite wolf constellation. It was just some scorpion.

"What are you always looking for in the sky?" Kiba asked.

"My mom's favorite constellation. The wolf. I used to ask her why. But I think I know why, now," I shrugged. Kiba nodded.

"Well, we're still looking for Paradise you know," Kiba said. My head moved, nodding.

"So something tells me we shouldn't stop for a rest, eh?" I asked. Kiba shrugged, "Tonights an exception, I wanna sleep off the pain. But tomorrow that rule applies," he whispered.

My head nodded again, then my eyes shut.

A beautiful black wolf stood over me protectively. Her eyes were pure golden. My body felt very small next to her. And I also felt very connectred to her.

"Kachiri dear. There are bad humans coming. I'm going to take to a human friend of mine," she whispered. A twig snapped not too far ahead. The wolf swung her head up. She immediately clamped her jaws softly on my neck, then carried me over behind some trees.

"Now stay here. I'll be right back...if I don't then you need to howl. Okay?" the black wolf whispered.

"But mommy. I wanta come with you," the words escaped my mouth, and I realized I sounded a hella lot younger then my self. The wolf grinned, licked my nose, then she turned into a human.

She was beautiful. Flowing black hair, with a tank top and long, torn jeans, and feet that wore shiny black combat boots. Her red eyes looked down at me and another twig snapped. This time closer.

The she-wolf swung around and her hands balled up into fists as three highly armed soldiers walked out of a big bush.

"Where's the cub?" one of them snapped.

The she-wolf just stood her ground, snarling. I suddenly realized that there were shackles on her wrists, just like mine, with broken chains dangling off of them.

The soldier chuckled and pointed his gun at her.

"So you ain't gonna cooperate Nikoru, eh?" he asked.

The she-wolf, Nikoru, snarled then tried to lunge for his throat, but the horrible sound waves hit her and Nikoru fell to the ground dead.

Author's Note: You're probably wondering where I get all the names for my characters? Kachiri is one I made up by myself. But Zeinzu and Nikoru are translated names from a website. I'll put on my profile under my stories! Review!


	6. Instinct or Heart?

My eyes snapped open and a howl escaped my lips. Nikoru was dead!

Wait who was Nikoru? I felt like I recognized her but wasn't too sure...

"Kachiri! What's wrong?" Kiba snapped, swinging his body up and looking at me with fear stinging his eyes.

"Nikoru's dead! She's dead...and it was just a nightmare," I trailed, realizing suddenly that Nikoru was probably not real. But then why was she so recognizable?

I remembered for some reason calling her mama. Could it have been?

"Who is Nikoru? Here..." he said, checking my wound to see if it had closed up. Thankfully it had.

"Maybe the pain just went to your head," Kiba sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. I yanked him into a hug.

I probably seemed a little pushy, but I didn't care. I missed hugs. Why hadn't I'd given mom a hug before school that one time? I was so stupid. Kiba's fingers were pressing against my back embracing, me. Happiness spread into my body at the thought of Kiba actually going along with it. We seperated and Kiba lifted an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Sorry. Just needed it," I mumbled. Kiba grinned and gave me another hug. My eyes went wide then relaxed. At that moment I knew Kiba was the only person I could count on. Kiba was better then any other friend I had ever had. We just...I don't know, connected. Like something clicked When I even just looked at Kiba. It was very obvious.

Kiba and I walked through the forest, looking for food like usual. I was hungry. Like always. Was this how Hige was all the time?

Suddenly, an amazing scent plunged into my nose. Not like food or anything, but it was just, beautiful. Think of that crispy scent of roses right after they get rained on and times it by three. That was sorta of the scent, except it had a small sparkle to make it unique.

"Wow," I whispered. Kiba grinned and turned to look at me.

"Do you smell that? It's a scent I've been looking for. The scent leads to Paradise," he said. My left eyebrow rose into the shape of a hill.

"What is it?" I asked. Kiba frowned, "Haven't you heard of a Lunar Flower?" he snapped, seeming almost in shock.

It sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite get it off the top of my head. My shoulders slumped up and down, "Sounds recognizable," I admitted. Kiba nodded, "At least the wolf genes keep you educated."

The word, Lunar Flower, was so recognizable.

...

_"Whats that scent mama?"_

_"Why honey, it's a Lunar Flower. That's the scent where our new home will be...hopefully"_

_..._

Kiba quickly loped over to a tall mountain that had had it's top blown off probably a few thousand years ago. He stopped. My paws planted into the Earth but I rammed right into Kiba's ass anyway. Thankfully, his tail had been down. Kiba turned around and looked at me, "It closed again."

My eyebrow lifted.

"Huh?" Kiba sighed and shook his head going to human form. Why couldn't I ever get a straight answer from him? My illusion formed quickly then I ran after him. as Kiba started to jump from rock to rock.

My mouth opened to ask what had been closed, but then I realized what my friend had been talking about.

_..._

_Follow him Kachiri_

_..._

A bright light shone in my eyes. I turned my head to see the beautiful Aurora Borealis. Suddenly, I realized it was forming into the shape of a wolf, howling wolf.

I gawked at the sight of a half frozen skeleton with bloody tattered detective clothes and a cigar clenched weakly between it's dull teeth. Kiba grabbed my hand, "Come on Kachiri."

We were nearly at the top when I saw two more skeletons. This time, they were wolves. Pity stirred in my mind to see that the two were snuggled together.

"Hige," Kiba weezed under his breath. Was it really? I didn't want to know. Then the top came. Why was I following Kiba? It hadn't been very smart, I realized when we got to the top.

My fingers were squeezing Kiba's as we got up to the very top of the mountain. I realized the hole wasn't as big as it had looked from the ground. Mainly there was hardened earth under me. But the last skeleton was the worst. It was a wolf too, but standing behind it was a very recognizable figure. Behind her was somebody I didn't recognize. A man with gelled back black hair and evil brown eyes. He smiled evilly and eyed Riley.

"Tsume," Kiba whispered.

"Now remember what I told you. Finish Jagara's goal and you live, also you become Noble of Jagara's town, maybe even the world," the man hissed. Hissing was for cats.

"I recognize that man," Kiba whispered.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's Jagara's assistant." Uh oh. I was guessing if this was Jagara's assistant then he must've not been too happy that we had cost his job, and killed his Noble. But what had this guy wanted from Riley?

My eyes followed the man's hand as all of a sudden he tucked it into his coat, then yanked out a golden 9 mm. of a rather strange design. Sort of old school, yet it looked like it had been well tended just a few minutes ago.

"Jagara found this not too far out side of the mountain after Darcia's death. It is much more deadly to wolfs then a normal firearm. So I suggest you two listen to me," but the man was handing the pistol to Riley. She held it up and pointed it at us as the man took out a more normal looking pistol and pinned it to my former best friend's head.

"Now, I want the white wolf to come up here, slowly, and let me take a blood sample, or dear Riley here pulls the trigger on you, and the female," Jagara's assistant snarled evilly.

No, I wouldn't let it happen. Kiba had been protecting me for a while, but now. It was my turn.

Kiba looked at me in pity, then let go of my hand and walked slowly over to the evil man who, I knew, would kill Kiba no matter what.

That wasn't going to happen, I just wouldn't let it happen. But something stopped me.

"Oh, I wouldn't young wolf. You take one step near us and everyone dies. Including Riley, now tell me, who lives, the white wolf, whom helped you discover your true self? Or dear Riley? Who has been your friend through out most of your life?" Jagara's assistant smirked.

"Riley shoot me. With the pistol. The gold one. I'll be off of your bosses hands and no one dies," I said. Riley looked up at me and gawked.

The man, who for some reason wanted to kill everyone around me, shrugged, "Go ahead Riley. As the wolf said. Just one less weight on my back."

Oh I was an idiot. What the hell was I doing? I was helping the bad guy win. My lips curled back into a snarl and I tried to pounce the man, but a burning, stabbing feeling, went straight into my chest. A bullet had gone into me before, but this was different, this bullet had been spiked, extended, poisoned, and the led was probably over a hundred degrees.

But that was only a small part. Now that whole pain I just explained, times it by three. Because Riley shot me three more times with the golden pistol.

"You bastard!" Kiba roared. My body plummeted to the earth and my vision went fuzzy. I could hear a few more shots get fired, then a heavy thud next to me.

Immediately, I could hear Kiba grunt for a second. Then everything was black. Not fuzzy. Gone.

**Kiba**

This was the pistol that had killed Toboe. It had to be!

Images of Toboe lying in his own blood with the same bullets in his body streamed through my body. I snarled and got up. My body turned around to see a bloody mess of Kachiri.

"KACHIRI!" I roared, and slipped my arms under her body.

Oh no. She was dead. It was my fault, it had to be! Why had I listened to the man? Why didn't just try to kill him myself? What an idiot I was!

My forehead pressed to Kachiri's as I prayed for life to go back into her.

...

_Do not let go Kachiri._

_..._

_Were going to get to Paradise! The right way!_, I could remember Kachiri cheering. Couldn't she remember that? The same thing was going to happen to her just like my other friends, wasn't it?

My hands yanked every hideous bullet out of Kachiri. Blood seeped out of her mouth and out of the bullet wounds, I tried to gauge it, but only had two arms. She was getting heavy on my arms, and my body was getting weaker. Those damn bullets! That damn girl! A bullet plunged into my back, and that was the last straw. I went ballistic.

My body pounced the shooter in seconds and my teeth sank into his arm that blocked his neck, he roared in pain. I wished to hear more of that. Maybe some tears would be nice. I could not let this...this DEMON get away with what he had done! It was more evil then anything that damn Jagara had done! Then, he wiggled out from under me, as I bit his leg and pulled back, but Jagara's assistant yanked his leg out of my grip and he was off. He would get revenge. And I would make sure of it. A howl escaped my lips for Kachiri and Tsume, and Hige, Toboe, and Blue, for my pack that would never die.

My legs tried to run after Jagara's assistant, but my eyes steered to Kachiri, and the bullets in my body weakened me even worse, making it hard for me to catch the bastard! Soon enough, a heavy fog came, to make matters worse, rain started to come down, the man's scent was strong, but Kachiri's was stronger. My instincts were to go after the man, but my heart was tugging me toward Kachiri.

My eyes connected with Kachiri's body, the blood made a river toward me. A snarl escaped my mouth in disgust. I had never been so angry over a death except...for Cheza. Kachiri was not a flower maiden. But she was a really amazing wolf. One that I would probably never run into again.

"Kachiri?" a girl's voice whispered. My gaze swung to a girl sitting next to Kachiri in the rain. It was the blond girl who had also shot her. She almost seemed...concerned, for Kachiri. But how did she know her name?

"Get away from her," I snapped. The blond girl looked up at me and gasped then hid behind Kachiri's body.

"Sh-She has a pulse," the girl whispered. I gawked, then tried to run to Kachiri, but suddenly, everything was very fuzzy in my vision. I stumbled over a rock, then something soft and furry. Then my head fell on Kachiri's stomach and I was out.


End file.
